Los Problemas de Llevarse Bien Con Un EX
by CanadianGhost
Summary: Cestus se la pasa en la computadora, al menos 18 horas diarias, la mayor parte del tiempo, hablando con su ex. Aunque no siempre son dulces conversaciones... [Humanstuck AU] [Faltas de ortografía, faltas de ortografía everywhere]
1. Chapter 1

=== Ser la humana casi albina que teclea en mitad de la madrugada.

Fingir que toda esa amable conversacion no te esta afectando en lo mas minimo es ser estupidamente inmadura, y cruel contigo misma.

Sin embargo, no puedes dejar de sonreir entre que te limpias las lagrimas frente a la pantalla de tu computadora.

Tu nombre es Anansi Angele Cestus Acktau.

Y ahora mismo eres la chica mas estupida de toda la putisima republica argentina.

Tecleas con completa normalidad, como si poner tantas frases alegres y cordiales en esos textos que desfilan por tu ventana de chat fuesen reales. COmo si en serio sintieses toda esa alegria y emocion mientras hablas con tu EX. No, no es realmente eso lo que te molesta, es mas, aun ADORAS a tu ex. Y es justamente por eso que te sientes tan mal.

Te cuenta sobre la nueva persona en su vida, sobre lo genial que es lo amable, su carisma, sus gustos, su actitud.

Y tu finges estar muy feliz con todo eso.

Otra frase mas parpadea en tu pantalla: "Encima que tiene terrible CULO". En serio tienes que fingir estar de acuerdo con eso?

Esto es lo mas cruel que hayas visto en tu vida.

"Igual, estoy en la friendzone, asi que~ Medio que me cabe :DD" al leer eso aprietas los dientes de tal manera, que casi crees que los arreglos de tus caries van a romperse.

En serio se supone que esa frase te tiene que calmar? Que DEMONIOS tiene de reconfortante una frase como ESA!?

Empujas el teclado con furia, golpeas fuertemente el escritorio, y cubres tu rostro con tus manos. Te duele la garganta, e intentas no gritar. Llloras en silencio, con la respiracion algo entrecortada. Cada vez te sientes mas ahogada.

"Que se vaya al carajo, el infierno, el cielo, y el mundo entero se vayan a chuparme la pija que no tengo por ser mujer" Dices en tu mente, entre que pateas el escritorio, y te alejas hasta tu habitacion, abres la puerta del balcon, y en plena madrugada, miras al cielo y las estrellas, reteniendo apenas el llanto, un mareo te azota de repente, y sosteniendote como puedes de la baranda del balcon, quedas de rodillas en el suelo.

Tiemblas intentando no gritar y golpeas el suelo con el pu o cerrado. Duele muchisimo.

Pero no duele tanto como los gritos que estas intentando ahogar.

"Que se jodan... Que se jodan todos!" Dices en tu mente entre la fraccion de segundo que dura para ti el levantar la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en lo alto, gritas, gritas molesta, frustrada, herida.

Ya de por si fue malo cuando rompieron contigo, sufriste un golpe de presion al abrir el mensaje de texto, en que ponia que lo mejor era terminar todo. Caiste en una fuerte depresion, y no podias dejar de llorar por las noches, sentada en el suelo de tu balcon, mirando la luna y las estrellas, rogando por una respuesta sensata a tu " Por que?" La relacion iba bien, nisiquiera sabes por que demonios te corto!

Como si eso fuese poco, tiempo despues viste como tu ex presumia de haverse acostado con alguien. Ahora resulta que el sexo es algo de lo que fanfarronea en publico como si fuese algo completamente normal, no?

Solias burlarte a su lado de esa clase de personas. De las personas que estaban felices de ser unos idiotas que solo tenian amigos para presumir de cuantas veces se acostaban con uno o con otro, de como es cada uno...

Asco. Es la mejor palabra para definir la sensacion que te provoco enterarte de eso. Asco, rechazo, e ira.

"OJALA TE DE CANCER Y SE TE CAIGA TODO EL PELO, OJALA TE DE LEUCEMIA PARA QUE TU VIDA SEA MISERABLE Y HORRIBLE Y SUFRAS CADA VEZ QUE MUEVAS UN SOLO MUSCULO, OJALA TE SECUESTRE UN PUTO PSICOPATA ASESINO Y TE TORTURE DURANTE A OS EN SU CASA, TE VIOLE, TE CORTE, TE DESMIEMBRE, Y TE VUELVA COMPLETAMENTE DISFUNCIONAL! ASI VAS A VER QUE MIERDA LE PASA A LA GENTE MIERDA!" Te duele hablar, te duele la garganta, tu voz suena rasposa y gastada, y no por eso, menos fuerte. Seguramente los vecinos estan asustados.

Te duelen los pulmones y te duele el pecho, casi no sientes tus pies porque te dejaste las pantuflas en el escritorio, y en el balcon hace un frio de congelarse.

"Ojala sufras tanto como yo..." susurras entre sollozos.

De a poco te das cuenta de que salir asi afuera y gastar tu voz de esa manera cuando apenas si sales de la neumonia grave, fue una completa estupidez.

Te sientes mareada, cierras los ojos, y todas las luces se apagan.

Tu nombre es Anansi Angele Cestus Acktau, y acabas de desmayarte en tu balcon, descalza, en pijama, luego de gritar a los cuatro vientos y gastar tus pulmones y garganta, de una manera tan salvaje que por poco y te hace escupir sangre. De todas formas si ibas a escupir sangre, ya vas tarde, porque te desmayaste.

Te desmayaste afuera, en pleno invierno, y cuando APENAS si te estas recuperando de la NEUMONIA.

Buen trabajo, se podria decir que es un suicidio limpio. 


	2. Wake Up

=== Cestus: Despertar.

Intentas despertarte, pero al parecer tienes un sue o MUY pesado...

=== Cestus: Intentar despertar, otra vez.

Con algo mas de fuerza vuelves a intentar despertarte. Pero sin ningun resultado

=== Cestus: DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR, DESPERTAR!

No eres una persona muy paciente, no?

Bueno, de todas formas, acabas de despertarte, asi que supongo que esa impaciencia si sirve de algo.

Al despertar te encuentras con una de las cosas ams detestables del planeta ( o almenos, en tu opinion). Un hospital.

Genial! Estas en un hospital con algo inyectado intravenosa, y un dolor de cabeza y espalda, comparable con la sensacion que da tirarse desde un balcon, cuadno se esta con resaca, y se acaba cayendo sobre un monton de botellas comparacion tanto original como dolorosa.

Al ser un lugar tan condenadamaente blanco, en cuanto abres los ojos, los cierras, cubriendote con el brazo que tienes libre. Siempre detestaste la inmaculada perfeccion de esos lugares, an blancos, tan puros, tan luminosos. "Tan hinchapelotas y con olor a viejo que acaba de salir del geriatrico, la puta que lo pario..." dices en voz alta, refunfu ando molesta.

"Hola por lo menos, no?" reconoces la voz enseguida, e incluso antes de pensar en contestarle algo sarcastico se te escapa como un rayo la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Decime que mi vieja esta bien..." Obviamente, lo que mas te preocupa es tu abuela, a la que sueles llamar "Mami" y adoras con el alma.

"Si, deci que no fue ella la que te encontro, a ver si se moria de la impresion" Darzhael chasquea la lengua, todavia no quitas la proteccion que te da tu brazo, pero sabes que esta molesto.

"Me habia olvidado que ibas a pasar a buscarme por el balcon, sorry..." Lo cierto es que en serio te avergonzaba tu falta de memoria, pero son cosas que tus amigos ya conocen, asi como tu notable dislexia cuando estas estresada, y tu autismo momentaneo. Aunque Darzhael sabe de ti, tanto como la persona por la cual terminaste internada en ese hospital.

"No pasa nada, igual, ella ya sabe que vas a quedarte por un buen rato; una o dos semanas" consideras que ya la luz no te afecta tanto, y quitas tus brazos, gracias al cielo solo dejaron encendida una luz del velador, eres realmente MUY fotosensible, no soportarias el blanco inmaculado de un hospital, y mucho menos sin tus gafas puestas.

"Dos... N-no! Para! Banca! Qu ?! N-ni pedo en m-me quedar voane un hos-p-pital!" hablas tan rapido y cerrado que primero dudas que el vaya a entender algo de lo que dijiste, luego recordaste que el ya te escucho hablar asi muchisimas veces, ya que no controlas tu dislexia cuando estas nerviosa (Y mucho menos si se trata de tu trauma con los hospitales), por lo que dices muchas incoherencias; inconscientemente, comienzas a agitar tu respiracion, y hasta miras con nerviosismo a tus pies y manos, para cerciorarte de que no estan atados a la cama. "N-no m-m-m...me van a dejar d-d-dos meses! dias! a os! D-d-digo semanas! Y-y-y mucho menos aca!" Miras al chico al que tan cari osamente llamas "Dary" con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, completamente atemorizada.

"Calmate un poco... vas a estar bien, ya acorde con todos; tu abuela va a hablar con el director de esta ala del hospital, para que no te dejen estar sola, ya entre todos nos vamos a turnar un rato para venir a verte, no voy a venir a esperar 3 horas para poder hacer visitas solo de 10 minutos... Ademas, yo tengo todo mi encanto, asi seguro que todas las enfermeras me dejan venir sin mas!" con todo el cari o del mundo, y tanta delicadeza, que hasta parece tener miedo de romperte, te toma de la mano que tienes libre, jalandote hacia el, te abraza y te deja ocultar tu cara en su pecho. "No seas tonta, yo se que no te gustan los hospitales... pero si te quedas las 2 semanas, entonces ya no vas a tener que volver, y tu abuela va a llamar al medico a tu casa, pero al menos 2 semanas te tenes que quedar aca, por precaucion" Acaricia los mechones de tu pelo rubio, algunos medio enredados, obviamente, por haberte quedado desmayda en el suelo, y por no haberte peinado en todo ese dia (Si de todas formas no sales de casa, para que ibas a peinarte?).

Aun lloriqueas, algo nerviosa, e intentas calmarte, ya no tiemblas, pero te dio un ataque de hipo, por lo que das ligeros saltitos cada tanto, ademas de que no puedes hablar de corrido sin ser interrumpida.

Odias los hospitales, realmente los DETESTAS, le tienes FOBIA. Ya paso de ser algo de incomodidad; si te quedas sola en un hospital, eres capaz de tener episodios MUY violentos.

Tiene miedo de quedarte ahi, para siempre.

"Mejor?" dice entre que te separas de el, te limpias las lagrimas con la mano y asientes con la cabeza. "No seas tontita, no te va a pasar nada"

Sonries porque sabes que es cierto, pero de todas formas, ya es un trauma grabado a fuego en tu cabeza. No puedes evitarlo, y ya has asistido a muchisimos psiquiatras, psicologos, terapeutas, y un desfile muy largo de medicos y licenciados. No quieres saber mas nada de ellos, y mucho menos si comienzan con eso de que quieren "hacerte analisis mas pronfundos" dejandote un dia entero en una habitacion vacia, de la cual sabes que no piensan sacarte por considerarte "peligrosa para tu salud y la de los demas". Que se vayan al diablo.

Hablas durante un largo rato con Dary, hasta que comienzas a hablar semi dormida, y luego, solo te dedicaste a babear la almohada.

=== Cestus: Avanzar una semana.

Para este momento, los hospitales, por el simple hecho de ser hospitales, te SIGUEN incomodando; pero por ahora solo e incomodan, porque tus amigos estan todo el dia, yendo y viniendo, para evitar dejarte sola. Darzhel llega entre gallos y medianoche, tu abuela muy temprano en la ma ana, Benelg por el mediodia, Sirius por las tardes, Derzen por las noches y ya te de paja contar; hoy no tienes muchas ganas de hablar de horarios.

Es mas, hoy le pediste un favor a Sirius: le pediste que te prestase su guitarra. La quieres porque piensas aprobecharte de cierta hora libre que queda entre que Derzen se va y Darzhael llega. Mas que anda, porque ya tienes todo armado, y no te gustaria que alguien escuchase y terinen volando cabezas...

Te despides cari osamente de Derzen, el muchacho que sabe tener sus traumas muy bien guardados (Excepto el de la limpieza, claro); y luego te aseguras de que no haya nadie cerca, para tu suerte, las enfermeras estan cenando, y la habitacion en que estas es privada, asi que te acomodas, sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, tomas la guitarra que escondiste debajo de tu cama, y haces algunas notas sueltas, acostumbrandote a esa guitarra que no es la tuya.

Luego de un rato, cuando consideras que ya estas tranquila y focalizada, empiezas a desprender con suavidad de entre las cuerdas, las notas con un ritmo tranquilo y muy conocido a tus oidos.

Sonriente, piensas en cuantas veces escuchaste esa cancion... "Hey There Delilah"

[ /watch/?v=hnBvNPPaH-4]

Hey there Dear Ex, how are you living without me?  
You used to hate me pretty bad But hey... we have so much fun, didn't we?  
My heart still beating hard when i hear your voice, I swear it's true

Hey there Dear Ex don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you remember all the good times, please just try...  
Close your eyes, listen to our memories are my disguise I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me

Hey there my Ex, you know times are getting hard But, you know? I still loving you, someday my lies will stop...  
I'll say to everyone, how much i thrust in "me and you"...  
This it's not a lie.

Hey there fucking Ex, I've got so much left to say If every single sigh, and sorrow tears,  
Would make you think about me, I'll sigh all the day!  
Even more in melancholy i fall, I break my mind...

Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me What you do to me

A thousand days seems like pretty much But I have cats, friends, and RP games,  
Sing for you, It's all I'm gonna do Your friends maybe feel shame for me,  
But I don't give any fuck, 'cause you know That they hate me really bad

Dear Ex I can promise you Someday I'm gonna kiss you again The world probably will explote "It was my fault"

Hey there sweetheart,  
I don't know if you really miss me One more week and I'll be in my home again,  
Meanwhile you are with another in your heart You'll know I'll always be with you...  
I can't explain how much i love you...

Hey there My Prince here's to you This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me

Al terminar con la cancion, miras la guitarra, con una sonrisa triste; limpias las peque as lagrimas que se te escapan, y suspiraste con pesadez. Volviste a esconder la guitarra dentro de su funda y bajo tu cama, seguramente vas a volver a cantar esa cancion, pero mejor en casa, encerrada en tu habitacion.

Ahora mismo vas a dormir un rato, hasta que llegue Dary...

=== Darzhael: Uhm...

Llevas desde el inicio de la cancion pegado a la puerta, escuchando atentamente.

Ahora ya sabes a quien tienes que ir a partirle la cara. 


End file.
